The present invention relates to a method of butchering a poultry carcass to obtain a specific cut. More specifically, the invention is related to a method of butchering poultry carcasses in order to provide a wishbone cut.
Methods and apparatuses for butchering or otherwise obtaining the meat from poultry carcasses are well-known in the art. In view of the increasing demand for such new, innovative products as boneless breasts, tenders, etc., for both the commercial food market and for home use, methods for more easily obtaining increased amounts of meat from poultry carcass as in shorter time periods have become increasingly more desirable. However, the prior art methods have not proven to be entirely satisfactory in meeting these needs. Some of the prior art methods have proven to be inadequate in removing all of the desired meat from the poultry carcass, thereby resulting in increased waste of the poultry meat. Other prior art methods have proven to be either highly complicated due to the complexity of the machinery and/or equipment used or are difficult or expensive to employ due to increased amounts of labor required in cutting the poultry.
The present method overcomes such difficulties and provides an effective method for obtaining a wishbone cut from a poultry carcass in a simple and easily reproducible manner.